This invention relates generally to an apparatus for assisting in the removal and installation of vehicle components. More specifically, this invention relates to a device for supporting automotive vehicle doors, hoods, deck lids, bumpers and/or the like during assembly, disassembly and/or repair by using an expandable metal fixture attached to a portable engine hoist.
A variety of different devices have been used to assist individual users in removal and installation of doors, hoods, deck lids and bumpers during automobile repair and/or restoration projects. Door dollies, such as those manufactured by Brut Manufacturing Co., have previously been used to remove and install automobile doors during repair and restoration projects. While such devices perform well in the removal and installation of automobile doors, their size and configuration are not well suited for use in connection with other automobile body parts such as bumpers, deck lids and hoods. Brut also manufactures and sells a truck bed lifter which enables a truck bed to be lifted and removed from its frame by a single operator with the assistance of an engine hoist. That device works well for truck beds, but lacks any mechanism to adjust the position of the truck bed once it has been removed. Further, the truck bed lifter, because of its size and configuration, is not well suited for use in connection with other automobile parts such as doors, hood, deck lids, bumpers and the like.
Thus, none of the prior art devices are versatile enough to be used to install and/or remove a variety of automobile body parts including hoods, doors, deck lids and bumpers. Further, none of the prior art devices provide a tool that is adjustable along three separate axes and can be quickly and easily affixed to a lifting device such as an engine hoist.